In light of the inefficiency and slowness of neural tissue healing, there is a pressing need to develop methods of producing transplantable or implantable compositions of neurons. Naturally, as in all organ, tissue, or cell transplantation, it is crucial that immunological rejection of neuron grafts be avoided.